Et tu le sais
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: "Et tu cries à l'intérieur de toi. Cela te dévores jusqu'au plus profond de ton coeur, de ton âme, de ton sang.  Et tu le sais pourtant...tu le sais si bien."


Hey (=

Voici un OS sur Hermione/Drago.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

Oohfemmeluxieuse

« Et tu le sais »

Depuis quand cela te perturbe tant?

Sa voix.

Son parfum.

Ses regards.

Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, simplement.

C'est trop difficile de se l'avouer.

Son rire.

Ses manies.

Ses lèvres.

Et tu t'en veux. Parce que tu sais que maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant. Et tu te hais pour ça. Pour avoir remarqués ces détails. Ces détails autrefois insignifiants.

Son sourire.

Ses gestes.

Ses formes.

Et tu la déteste. Pour ce qu'elle t'a fais. Même inconsciemment. _Et tu le sais_. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué? Pourquoi est-ce si gênant? Pourquoi est-ce si effrayant? Pourquoi est-ce si bon ?

Cela te succombe. Cela te ronge à l'intérieur. Cela te rend rage et colère. Cela te rend vulnérable.

Pitoyable. Tu te sens perdu. Tu te sens complètement _différent_.

Et tu le sais... Faut-il se culpabilisé?

Ses crises.

Sa colère.

Ses mots.

Tout. Tout en elle, te tue. Malgré elle, malgré toi. _Malgré tout_.

_C'est de sa faute. _

Tu te persuades, tu te faire croire des mensonges, des illusions. Pourtant, elle arrive à te mettre les pieds sur terre. Elle arrive à te rendre curiosité. A te rendre coupable d'avoir oser la regarder.

Tu as goûté aux remords, à l'amerturme, aux regrets.

Ses cheveux.

Son visage.

Ses mains.

Et tu cries à l'intérieur de toi. Cela te dévores jusqu'au plus profond de ton coeur, de ton âme, de ton sang.

Sa beauté.

Son inconscience.

Son sérieux.

Et tu le sais. Ces petites choses qui ont soudainement de l'importance, ces petits détails qui font des grandes choses. Elle te volent tes moments de répits. Elle te fais divagué, elle te fais oublier. Elle te fais tout oublier jusqu'à toi.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux. Cette maudite lueur qui te déstabilise sans pouvoir s'y opposer. Et les mots fusent. Les émotions s'entrechoquent. Ton coeur se révolte. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais si bien...

Tu te demandes encore comment cela est pu arrivé? Comment tout cela a pu s'insinuer en toi sans te rendre compte?

Elle te fait insidieux. Elle te rend insensé. Elle te percute par son naturel.

Ses larmes.

Sa souffrance.

Sa gaieté.

Elle t'a rendu _humain_. Et tu ne supportes pas cela.

Et tu le sais pourtant...

La peur de l'inconnu. La peur des sentiments nouveaux. Cela t'angoisse, plus que tu ne le crois.

Cela provoque en toi une accumulé d'adrénaline, de tourments et d'émotions plus fort les unes que les autres.

Elle a réussi à te détenir dans son monde. Sans qu'elle le sache. Et tu n'as pas su t'arrêter.

Son front.

Son nez.

Son menton.

Et tu le sais. Tu as osé imaginé ces scènes, ces songes, ces fantasmes.

Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas? C'était plus fort que toi. C'est toujours de _sa faute_. La faute _à elle_ après tout.

Les nuits passent. Les jours s'enfuient.

Au détour d'un couloir, tu la vois. Et comme à chaque fois, cela recommence...

Ses insultes.

Ses allusions.

Sa froideur.

Ses lèvres qui remuent. La lueur de haine qui illumine son regard. Ses cheveux en batailles.

Tu exploses en silence. C'est de plus en plus difficile de résister.

Et tu le sais.

C'est douloureux. C'est merveilleux. C'est déloyale. Et puis c'est comme ça...

Cela va continuer, encore et toujours.

Son caractère.

Son comportement.

Ses tics.

Tu as cédé. A la tentation. A la délivrance. A la damnation. A elle. Et tu le sais. Tu le sais si fort, a te rendre malade, à te rendre fou.

Tu as goûté à ses lèvres pulpeuses. L'un des plus beaux moments de ta vie. Tu as goûté à la liberté lors d'un instant. Tu étais toi, simplement.

Comme un bon serpentard, tu t'es enfuis.

Tu t'es sentit lâche.

Et tu le sais pourtant...C'est la guerre.

Son étonnement.

Sa fragilité.

Sa force.

Et tu le sais. Tu le sais si bien.

Tu te forces, tu te brûles, tu te ronges...tu n'as pas droit de l'aimer.

Le doute.

L'appréhension.

La peur.

La lueur qui danse dans son regard. Et tu le sais...

Jamais tu ne pourras la capturer cette lumière d'espoir...


End file.
